El culpable fue la ducha
by InvaderSil
Summary: Nunca imaginó que por querer levantarse temprano y tomar una ducha acabaría recibiendo un chantaje ...
1. Chapter 1

Awww me he enamorado de esta pareja de Sekaiichi. ¡Ojala salgan en anime!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Maldito Kirishima … maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito una y mil veces …

Yokozawa mascullaba malhumorado, a la vez que tecleaba furiosamente las teclas de su ordenador como si su vida dependiese de ello. Probablemente, si seguía en ese plan, el pobre y maltratado teclado no vería la luz de un nuevo día nunca más …

El susodicho se encontraba en estos momentos en su oficina de trabajo, frente a su ordenador. Estaba rodeado por innumerables montoncitos de papeles diversos, importantes documentos, estadísticas, y múltiples empleados asustadizos que le echaban alguna que otra mirada de reojo de vez en cuando. Al verle en ese estado, más de uno temblaba de miedo y se escabullía de su lado a la velocidad del rayo, al borde de las lagrimas y con el corazón en un puño. Y es que nadie se sentía con el valor necesario para lidiar con el intimidante y cabreado jefe de ventas.

Finalmente, al cabo de un buen rato, Yokozawa dejó de teclear, dándose cuenta de que a pesar del énfasis que ponía en su tarea, no había adelantado nada y todo lo que había escrito era pura basura. Entonces suspiró frustrado y levantó la cabeza con pesadez para fijar su vista al frente.

Ante él se encontraba la pantalla de un viejo ordenador, mostrando una gráfica que reflejaba el nivel de ventas de ese mes. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, Yokozawa se sentía incapaz de prestarle atención ni por un solo instante a toda esa maraña de datos expuestos en su pantalla.

Simplemente no podía … No en este fatídico día en concreto, pues hoy su mente estaba en otro lado.

¿Y de quien era la culpa? ¿Quién podría ser el responsable de su repentina ineficacia en el trabajo y de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza?

¿Quién excepto ... ?

**Kirishima Zen.**

¡Ese bastardo!

¿Quién si no? ¡No podría ser nadie más! Pocas eran las personas que tenían el poder de afectarle lo suficiente como para interferir en su vida laboral y disminuir de esta forma su concentración, y ese sujeto estaba el primero en la lista.

Yokozawa gruñó frustrado por enésima vez. Trató por todos los medios de centrarse en su trabajo, mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente, recordando la razón de su malhumor.

Todo había empezado por la mañana:

-.-.-.-.-.-

El tan solo quería ducharse. Algo tan simple como eso. Ducharse …

Quería levantarse más temprano de lo habitual, darse una ducha, y arreglarse, para así poder llegar un poco antes a su trabajo y resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

Con ese claro objetivo recogió su toalla y su habitual muda de ropa, dirigiéndose al baño con total confianza, sin la menor idea de la que se le iba a caer encima …

Caminó por el pasillo de la casa de los Kirishima, a paso lento y silencioso, para no despertar a sus habitantes. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, llegó al baño situado al fondo del corredor. Finalmente, cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a tomar su baño. Tranquilamente, levantó la vista hacia la ducha y con calma s- …

Se …

S-Se encontró con una inesperada escena que le dejó más inmóvil que una piedra …

Oh dios …

Su cara enrojeció a más no poder y sus ojos sorprendidos se ampliaron al máximo al ver justo ahí, ante sus ojos, a nada más y nada menos que su amante …

Su amante … completamente desnudo y recién salido de la ducha …

… con sus preciosos y cautivantes ojos miel fijos en él … vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos …

Ojos curiosos, que parecían preguntar con una simple mirada la razón de su descuidada intromisión en la intimidad de su ducha. A su vez, esos ojos parecían ocultar un brillo de diversión y burla reflejada en sus brillantes iris cristalinos.

Yokozawa tragó saliva, llegando a la obvia conclusión de que Kirishima también había decidido levantarse temprano … y que ahora se disponía a salir de la ducha después de un refrescante baño. Y justo en ese momento le encontró el ruborizado Yokozawa … el mismo que ahora estaba deseando, de todo corazón, que se lo tragara la tierra ... ¿Y por qué? ... Porque tenía un trabajo al que asistir, porque no había tiempo que perder, porque estar a solas con Kirishima es un peligro, y porque la expresión que estaba poniendo el mayor al observarle le aseguraba que este no estaba pensando en arco iris de colores ni en cosas tiernas o inocentes precisamente ...

Eso era seguro ...

… Y es que, al principio, la expresión de Kirishima era seria y ligeramente sorprendida al encontrarse a Yokozawa justo frente a él en ESTA situación, pero rápidamente una sonrisa gatuna y picara comenzó a formarse muy despacio en su bello rostro. Las comisuras de sus finos labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en un gesto burlón e infinitamente atractivo.

Pequeñas gotitas de agua templada caían de sus cabellos húmedos y alborotados, deslizándose lentamente por las finas hebras hasta caer delicadamente en sus hombros, para luego iniciar un tentador recorrido por esa exquisita piel y empapar así cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo, … empezando desde su torso desnudo y descendiendo hacia su abdomen, su ombligo, sus muslos, sus … _otras cosas_ …

Otras cosas que_ definitivamente _Yokozawa no iba a nombrar … ¡Es más, ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ello!

En ese momento, el menor quiso reaccionar. Ofrecer una disculpa y salir de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo … y eso mismo iba a hacer …

Si eso mismo iba a hacer.

… si … definitivamente.

… en cualquier momento …

… si … algún día …

¡Maldita sea!

"_Deja de mirar, deja de mirar, deja de mirar" _– se repitió una y mil veces mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente.

Pero ...

Por alguna razón, no podía despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de su amante. Permanecía allí, incluso en contra de su propia voluntad, parado en el mismo lugar, con su cara roja y sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro, como el océano, recorriendo aquel cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

Y para empeorar aun más la situación … Kirishima le miraba con esa sonrisita que parecía gritar: _"Te gusta lo que ves, ¿verdad?" _

El muy bastardo …

Oh dios. Se sentía como un estúpido adolescente embobado por un amor platónico, y esta idea no hacía más que aumentar su bochorno y su nerviosismo. Aunque ya le había visto desnudo muchas veces, Kirishima siempre causaba ese efecto en él, y ahora que la situación le había pillado por sorpresa la sensación era incluso más intensa que antes.

Y entonces …

Kirishima dio un paso. Tan solo un simple paso al frente en dirección a Yokozawa, sin previo aviso para el alborotado corazón del menor que inmediatamente comenzó a latir más fuerte, agitándose en su pecho vivamente. En ese instante sintió extraños aleteos en su estomago, como si diminutas mariposas revoloteasen en su interior.

Tratando de huir de esta vergonzosa sensación, Yokozawa trató de encontrar las palabras que habían muerto atragantadas en los más profundo de su garganta e intentó excusarse, en busca de una via de escape:

- Y-Yo … lo siento. – logró decir atropelladamente. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios demasiado deprisa para ser medianamente entendibles. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio, e intentó desviar la mirada hacia un lado -No sabía que esta-… quiero decir. M-Me voy.

Inmediatamente, se volteó y extendió su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta. Sin embargo, una mano le tomó de la muñeca y con un hábil movimiento tiró de él hacia atrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un confundido Yokozawa se encontró justamente dentro del plato de la ducha y, para ser sincero, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó hasta allí tan deprisa.

Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para procesar la información, Kirishima abrió el grifo nuevamente, dejando que un suave torrente de agua cayera sobre ellos. El cálido liquido cristalino empapó al instante el pijama de Yokozawa y su finos cabellos azulados, que cayeron sobre su frente, enmarcando delicadamente su rostro.

Por otro lado, sus ropas mojadas se pegaron sensualmente a su cuerpo … a sus brazos … sus piernas … y a cada músculo de este. Bajo el fino y transparente tejido se podía entrever claramente su piel y la buena forma de su anatomía.

La manera en la que la tela se adhería a su cuerpo hacía que la mirada aguda de Kirishima se volviera intensa y salvaje. Irresistible y sensual. El mayor solo parecía desear que sus manos se colaran entre las ropas, para vagar por su torso y su estomago, recorriéndole de arriba abajo con ansias y deseo. Y luego, tras brindarle atrevidas caricias, desnudarle lentamente y sentir el ardor de la piel del menor bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Quería derretirse bajo ese calor que desprendía su amante.

Lo quería.

Lo deseaba tanto …

Que no pudo resistirse …

- Kirishima, no tenemos tiempo para es- … mmmhh … - su protesta fue acallada por un apasionado beso en los labios.

Labios que chocaron unos contra otros encajando a la perfección en un violento roce, húmedo y acalorado, que pareció prender su cuerpo como si este fuese abrasado por ardiente fuego. El calor que emanaba desde el fondo de su ser parecía capaz de derretirle por completo, a él y a su alocado corazón, que dio un vuelco ante el exquisito contacto de esos labios.

Mientras el acalorado beso continuaba, Kirishima se acercó aun más a él, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Por culpa de estas acciones, la respiración de Yokozawa se aceleró visiblemente, haciendo que su pecho se elevara y descendiera agitadamente desde el primer instante en el que sus cuerpos se pegaron el uno contra el otro, sedientos de caricias.

Caricias que se sentían _tan_ bien ...

Tan bien, que el menor se acercó inconscientemente al cuerpo de su amante, en busca de deliciosa fricción, como si su propio cuerpo tuviese voluntad propia y pudiera desobedecer a su mente. Parecía ignorar por completo las ordenes que gritaba la parte más racional de su cerebro, que le advertía sobre el problema que se formaría si llegaba tarde al trabajo o si Hiyo se despertaba y les oía.

Entonces, sintió unas manos en su cintura, aprisionándole ... juntando aun más sus caderas y sus miembros semi-erectos y excitados. Mientras una mano permaneció en su cadera, otra ascendía por su cuerpo, colándose entre las ropas mojadas y recorriendo cada musculo de su esbelta espalda.

- P-Para, idiota … - consiguió murmurar, alejándose con gran esfuerzo del delicioso roce de sus labios. Sus bocas quedaron a escasos milímetros y cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios venía acompañada por una bocanada de aire caliente.

Sin embargo, de poco le sirvió el esfuerzo de rechazar aquel beso, porque Kirishima aprovechó la pausa para trazar con sus labios un húmedo camino de pequeños besitos alrededor de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde comenzó a lamer, morder y chupar con voracidad.

Yokozawa reprimió cualquier gemido, pero era extremadamente difícil. Cada vez le era más complicado resistirse a las atenciones de su persistente amante.

…

Y entonces …

- ¿Papa? ¿Oni-chan? ¿Dónde están? – gritó de repente una tierna vocecilla inocente.

Y en ese momento, en ese mismo instante … a Yokozawa se le vino el mundo encima …

…

- ¡Suéltame! – gruñó enseguida, dando un empujón a Kirishima. Sin embargo, el hombre mantuvo sus brazos enredados a su cintura … como un pulpo enredado a su presa. A decir verdad, Kirishima no parecía nada contento con la interrupción, pero aun así no podía estar molesto con su pequeña niña.

- Mi adorable y querida hija ha arruinado por completo un momento perfecto y ni siquiera es consciente de ello - agregó en tono decepcionado - Pero tú, como buen amante, me garantizas que podrás compensármelo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado y confuso.- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no tengo que compensarte nada! ¡Déjame ir antes de que Hiyo nos oiga!

- Tú eres el responsable de todo esto. -le reprochó con absoluta calma -Si estoy excitado es por tu culpa. Así que deberías compensarme por dejarme así, tan necesitado y falto de cariño. ¿No crees? … ¿Qué tal si prometes complacerme en absolutamente todo lo que te diga durante nuestro próximo encuentro? ¿No crees que sería una buena compensación?

- ¡Que te den, idiota!

- Para ser sincero, prefiero darte yo a tí~

- Oh dios. _¡Cállate!_ ¡Y suéltame! -ordenó mientras le lanzaba una mirada intimidante. Lastima que ese tipo de miradas no tuvieran ningún efecto en Kirishima.

- Vamos Yokozawa … Debes asumir tu responsabilidad. - contestó muy tranquilo, como si Yokozawa no estuviera fulminándolo con la mirada en ese preciso momento.

- ¡No hables como si fuese yo el que empezó todo!

- Es que fuiste tú, Yokozawa …

- ¡Q-Que! Yo entré aquí por error y ni siquiera sabía que te estabas bañando. ¡No es mi culpa que estés en celo las veinticuatro horas del día, viejo cachondo! - gruñó doblemente irritado.

- Sin embargo … en vez de irte enseguida te quedaste ahí parado, mirándome. Eso para mí significa: _"¿A qué estás esperando? Tómame, Kirishima, tómame. Soy tuyo"_

_- ¡Y una mierda! _

- Venga … No te hagas de rogar. Si no , no te dejaré marchar de aquí aunque llegue el mismísimo fin del mundo ante nuestros ojos. – dijo con total convicción, aferrándose aun más a su cintura para respaldar sus palabras - No quieres que Hiyo se entere de que estamos aquí juntos … a solas …. en el baño, ¿no?... ¿Por qué no me lo prometes entonces?

- ¡Maldita sea Kirishima! ¡Deja de utilizar el chantaje conmigo!

- Es un método muy efectivo, la verdad – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Por algún motivo, le encantaba molestar a su pareja y le fascinaba contemplar esa expresión de enojo con la que encubría su vergüenza. En el fondo sabía de sobra que Yokozawa no estaba totalmente en contra de su idea.

- Papa. ¿Estás ahí? – dijo una dulce voz. La llamada vino acompañada de tres pequeños toques en la puerta del baño.

Sin más opción, Yokozawa se dio por vencido …

- Está bien, está bien – habló entre susurros. Le costaba horrores ceder ante este hombre, pues su inmenso orgullo estaba en juego, pero poco podía hacer ante esta situación comprometida – Esta bien. Lo prometo. La próxima vez que lo hagamos podrás pedirme lo que sea y no replicaré, ¡siempre y cuando no me pidas alguna cochinada demasiado rara! - Recalcó, para dejarle claro que aunque estaba cediendo, no haría todo lo que a él le diese la gana. Él también quería imponer sus condiciones. Una vez dejó claro ese asunto, añadió: - … Pero … no le digas a ella que estoy aquí ... Dile que estás solo y que yo ya me fui a trabajar. ¡Dios sabe lo que pensaría si me ve encerrado en un baño contigo desnudo!

- Oh vamos … no seas alarmista. Para ella no sería tan raro que dos hombres se bañaran desnudos. – susurró Kirishima - Pero bueno … estoy contento de que finalmente cedieras. Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Después de todo me has dejado con _"hambre"_ … así que estoy en todo mi derecho de tomar "_mi aperitivo"_ en el momento que deseé, cuando deseé y cómo deseé. - recalcó sus palabras llevando el dedo indice a sus labios y lanzando al menor una mirada que daba mucho que pensar - Es lo que me debes por dejarme en esta situación de abstinencia tan temprano en la mañana. ¿No crees, Yokozawa? Suena totalmente lógico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" ¿Qué clase de lógica de mierda es esa?" – se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

¿Y qué era lo peor de todo esto?

No. Lo peor no era el hecho de que ahora le debiera una a ese chantajista. Lo peor era que …

¡Q-Que no podía sacarse esa maldita imagen de la cabeza!

… la imagen de Kirishima saliendo de la ducha …

Cada pequeña gota de agua resbalando traviesa por ese torso desnudo.

Cada roce de esa cálida mano entre sus ropas mojadas y su piel tersa y húmeda, caliente y excitada.

Cada oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo y concentrándose en su entrepierna.

Cada caricia de esos finos labios sobre la parte sensible de su cuello.

Oh dios … no podía olvidarlo. Cada mínimo detalle. No podía ... Era imposible … Estaba jodidamente excitado. ¡En pleno horario de trabajo! ¡Excitado!

Para él, era simplemente humillante …

Definitivamente moriría de vergüenza si alguien notara el leve bulto en sus pantalones. Si esto seguía así, no iba a poder levantarse de su mesa para nada.

Por eso mismo, para cubrir su vergüenza, su mal humor afloró hasta límites insospechados.

A su alrededor, sus empleados trabajaban nerviosos y le seguían mirando de reojo, sin saber la razón de su malestar. Parecían preocupados por él, pero temerosos de hacer cualquier pregunta indiscreta.

Y a ver quién era el guapo que se atrevía a preguntarle algo …

Finalmente, uno de ellos tuvo el valor necesario … o quizás la insensatez necesaria, … según se mire …

- Y-Y … Yokozawa-san … ¿s-se se encuentra bien? – preguntó con voz temblorosa uno de sus empleados, Henmi, quien se acercó muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y temblando como un flan, como si realmente pensara que acercarse a un temible Yokozawa enfurecido fuese peor que acercarse a una bestia encolerizada.

- Ese maldito bastardo se baño temprano a posta … ¡Lo sé! – murmuraba Yokozawa en voz baja para que nadie le oyese. Ni siquiera Henmi, que había conseguido llegar a duras penas a su lado, pudo escucharle claramente.

- ¿Y-Yokozawa? – susurró inseguro su empleado. Un toque de curiosidad teñía sus palabras.

- Es el culpable de todo …

- ¿Yoko- …?

- ¿ ¡POR QUÉ NO SE VA A LA MIERDA Y SE MUERE CIEN VECES! ?

- ¿Morir? ¡MORIR! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Le juro que siento mucho el error que cometí la semana pasada! ¡No volverá a suceder! ¡Lo juro! ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO ME MATE! Quiero vivirquierovivirquierovivir – gritó el pobre Henmi a pleno pulmón, mirándole con grandes ojos llorosos, mientras suplicaba por su vida en pleno ataque de histeria.

- ¡Henmi, basta! ¡No me refería a tí!

- No, no, no ,no porfavordejemevivirvirvi- …. Vi- … ¿Eh? – vio a su empleado abriendo mucho sus ojos ante sus palabras. Finalmente, le vio suspirar llevando una mano a su corazón. La angustia que sentía ese hombre parecía esfumarse visiblemente de su cuerpo … literalmente.- ¡O-Oh! Y-Yo … esto …. ¿Puedo preguntar … a quien usted estaba …?

- Mejor no. – respondió rudamente – No quiero hablar de ello.

- V-Vale. – contestó Henmi de forma sumisa. Luego, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar el humor de su jefe, decidió sacar otro tema de conversación que le distrajese. – ¡Oh! ¡Por cierto! Se me olvidó decirle que Kirishima me dijo que vendría a hablar con usted dentro de un rato y …

- ¡MIERDA!

Esta vez, el pobre Henmi no se lo pensó dos veces, y salió de allí a una velocidad que desafiaba completamente las leyes de la física …

Mientras, Yokozawa trataba de idear algún plan que le permitiese escapar de las garras de Kirishima. Lástima que cierta parte de su anatomía no estuviera muy de acuerdo con eso …

Menudo día le esperaba …

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Si les gustó puedo escribir la segunda parte, que sería un lemon MUAJAJAJA

Pero hay un problema … ¿qué podría pedirle Kirishima a Yokozawa durante el sexo? Tengo tantas ideas que no sé por cual decidirme, y ninguna me convence del todo xD Así que te lo dejo a TÍ, lector _*le apunta con el dedo de forma intimidante*_ Sugiere lo que te dé la gana. Luego, yo elegiré que opción me gusta más.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo se supone que era lemon, pero me emocioné escribiendo(?) y lo alargué demasiado D: Al final este quedó como lime y el proximo capitulo será lemón.

Mi plan original era un lemon en la oficina, pero la idea de las duchas me gustó xD_ Gracias Clarita-chan_.

Bueno, si todo empezó en una ducha, sería lógico que acabara en una ducha xDD Además ... en el proximo lemon habrá una sorpresita~~

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yokozawa suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre la silla de su mesa de trabajo, que se encontraba situada junto a una amplia ventana. Mientras tomaba un respiro, sus ojos observaban el bello atardecer frente a él. El sol se escondía lentamente entre las montañas y entre los altos edificios, creando un bello espectáculo de colores en el cielo despejado. Los rayos de luz dorada bañaban la estancia al colarse por la gran ventana, iluminando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Esa suave luz propiciaba un ambiente tranquilo y bello, casi mágico y romántico.

_Romántico …_

Sin poderlo evitar, la mente de Yokozawa trajo instantáneamente a su memoria la imagen del rostro de Kirishima.

Yokozawa había conseguido esquivarle hábilmente durante toda la jornada de trabajo, presintiendo que el mayor tendría alguna idea perversa en mente. Aunque sabía de sobra que en el fondo Kirishima era una persona noble y buena, también sabía (más que de sobra) lo mucho que al de cabellos castaños le gustaba jugar con él y con la escasa paciencia que él poseía.

Ahora que había conseguido evadirlo se sintió más aliviado. Sin embargo, sabía que su tranquilidad duraría bien poco, pues su trabajo había concluido y pronto llegaría la hora de volver a casa. Allí no habría manera posible de evadirlo …

_A casa …_

Se sorprendió un poco a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que ya consideraba la casa de los Kirishima como su propio hogar, y en parte así era, puesto que había decidido mudarse a vivir junto a ellos desde hace muy poco tiempo. A decir verdad, se había visto incapaz de resistir por más tiempo las peticiones de la pequeño Hiyo y su insistente padre.

Ellos le habían arrastrado (casi a la fuerza) a ese lugar que ahora llamaba hogar y ...

Y …

… para ser sincero …

… nunca había sido tan feliz.

No era como si lo fuese a decir en voz alta, pero realmente se sentía como nunca antes en la vida. Estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que verdaderamente era vivir rodeado del cálido amor de una familia … Del abrasador amor de una pareja que realmente te deseaba. Que realmente te amaba.

Por fin estaba experimentando lo que era sentirse querido …

De pronto, un pitido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al parecer había sido su móvil, que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, cuyo remitente era …

- ¿Kirishima?

Abrió el mensaje y se dispuso a leerlo con cierta impaciencia:

* * *

_Hoy no ha habido mucho trabajo y he llegado temprano a casa. Estoy llevando a Hiyo a casa de una amiga y volveré pronto. Cuando regreses del trabajo, dirígete hacia la ducha. Es hora de acabar lo que empezamos ¿no crees~?_

_PD: No huyas, me lo debes_

_PD2: Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño mientras miras este mensaje …_

_PD3: En serio, te saldrán arrugas si sigues frunciéndolo así. No mires al pobre móvil como si tuviese la culpa … Además, no querrás arrugas en ese bello rostro, ¿no? Entonces cambia esa cara y ven deprisa~_

_PD4: … Te amo._

…

…

_PD5: No hace falta que te sonrojes._

* * *

Sintió que una cálida sensación se acumulaba en su pecho ante dos palabras en concreto que aparecían en el mensaje.

Tan solo dos palabras … Dos simples palabras, que contenían un significado inmenso.

Solo dos simples palabras le hacían falta a este hombre para hacer que su corazón diese un vuelco en su pecho. Para que este latiese nervioso y emocionado.

"_Te amo"_

- No estaba frunciendo el ceño, idiota … Y maldigo tus ridículos postdatas. Y no estoy sonrojado. – Se quejó. Pero en el fondo sabía que todas estas afirmaciones eran pura mentira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yokozawa empujó la puerta de su nuevo hogar con mucha cautela y esta se abrió con un leve chirrido. Entró despacio, como si tuviera el mal presentimiento de que "cierta persona" fuese a salir de la nada para molestarle, como siempre solía suceder.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ser recibido por Kirishima, fue acogido por un profundo y penetrante silencio. Las luces se encontraban apagadas y no se oía nada en absoluto. Yokozawa miró hacia todos lados en busca de alguna pista que le indicará donde estaba el editor en jefe de Japun, y comenzó a preocuparse ligeramente al no encontrar nada. ¿Dónde estaba Kirishima? ¿No dijo que le esperaría?

Entonces recordó que en el mensaje le indicó que fuese directamente hacia la ducha. Así que eso mismo hizo.

Al llegar allí, vio que la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Sin embargo, pudo percibir, debido a la luz que se colaba por la estrecha rendija de la entrada, que el cuarto de baño estaba completamente iluminado y que alguien se encontraba en él.

Ignorando las dudas que asediaban su mente, colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Su intención era abrirla, pero la inquietud de saber lo que probablemente iba a encontrar allí le detuvo.

Y es que una parte de él no deseaba nada más que entregarse a Kirishima, pero … otra parte de él, la parte que odia mostrar su lado más vulnerable a otra persona, le impedía armarse de coraje y abrir esa dichosa puerta.

- ¿Vas a entrar o te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche? – replicó una voz en cuyo tono se podía apreciar un toque de diversión y cierto desafío.

Quizás fue porque su carácter competitivo le impedía rechazar un reto, o quizás porque esa voz paradójicamente le infundía confianza y valor, pero fuera lo que fuera, no cambiaba el hecho de que esas palabras fueron lo único que necesito para decidir por fin lo que debía hacer. Finalmente, giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió … lentamente …

Y …

Permaneció en el umbral de la entrada, observando sorprendido lo que había ante él.

Su cuerpo se negó a moverse. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la visión de su amante … que parecía haberle estado esperando.

Kirishima le dedicó una sonrisa torcida como muestra de bienvenida. Permanecía de pie junto a la ducha, de nuevo completamente desnudo, aunque esta vez cubierto por una pequeñísima toalla atada a su cintura, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. No era nada más que un pequeño trozo de tela que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, y que no hacía más que provocar, seducir e inquietar al espectador.

- Entra. Te he esperado ansioso – Afirmó, dejando claro que esta vez el motivo de su desnudez no era una simple ducha. El motivo era Yokozawa y nadie más que él.

Tratando de desviar la mirada, el menor preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que-…?

- ¿… Quiero? – añadió, completando así su pregunta - ¿Qué pregunta tonta es esa? Quiero acabar lo que empezamos esta mañana. Demasiado bueno para dejarlo así, ¿no crees? – Aclaró con total naturalidad, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No me digas que te acobardaste.

- ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

- Que bien que pienses así. Porque prometiste que esta vez me satisfarías en todo lo que quisiera – le recordó.

- Ya lo sé, maldita sea. No me hagas recordarlo.

Definitivamente, no hacía falta que le refrescara la memoria. Él ya lo había recordado durante todo el día. ¡Y todo por su culpa!

- Muy bien – dijo Kirishima en un tono demasiado alegre para la creciente irritación del de cabellos oscuros. - Entonces entra y cierra la puerta con llave. Hiyo no vendrá hasta muy tarde, pero es mejor asegurarse.

Tras estas palabras, Yokozawa hizo lo que le sugirió a regañadientes, mientras Kirishima se apoyaba tranquilamente contra la pared del baño, mirándole fijamente. De pronto, sus finos labios se entreabrieron para murmurar de forma casual:

– Oh. Y vete quitándote la ropa, Yokozawa. Si puedes hacerlo de forma sexy mejor.

...

...

Se produjo entonces un breve silencio ...

…

En realidad, un prolongado silencio ... con un confuso Yokozawa por un lado y un expectante Kirishima por otro …

- ... ¿Qué QUE? – preguntó el de ojos zafiro, tratando de dominar el volumen de su voz.

- Que te quites la ropa de forma sexy~

- ... _¿Sexy?_

_- Sexy~_

_- ... _ ¿Insinúas que te haga un estriptis? – le preguntó alarmado, con un tic en el ojos y un cabreo monumental.

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo crees? ... Solo digo que te quites la ropa sensualmente intentando excitarme y seducirme.

- ¡Eso es un estriptis, imbécil! ¡No hay manera de que yo haga algo tan vergonzoso! – Yokozawa había contestado con total sinceridad. Aunque en realidad nunca había intentado seducir a nadie, consideraba que no era bueno utilizando las sutiles "armas de seducción" de las que muchos hablaban. Y si alguna vez había seducido a alguien con ellas, realmente no había sido su intención.

- No voy a obligarte a nada. Ya sabes … es solo una sugerencia.

Yokozawa se quedó mirando a los ojos a Kirishima, en busca de una chispa de burla o ironía, pero solo encontró sinceridad. Ante eso … Yokozawa apenas podía luchar.

Finalmente miró hacia el suelo y suspiró. Definitivamente no tenía idea sobre cómo ser "sexy" para un_ hombre_ … ni sabía en lo más mínimo sobre qué tácticas de seducción podría utilizar para atraer a un_ hombre_. No obstante, tenía la esperanza de poder satisfacer a Kirishima a su propio estilo. Provocar, retar o desafiar eran cosas que no quedaban fuera de su alcance, y utilizadas de forma correcta podían transformarse en armas de seducción capaces de excitar a alguien que amase los retos. A alguien con una personalidad como la de Kirishima.

Considerando todo esto, Yokozawa tragó saliva, dejó a un lado su vergüenza y trató de controlar aquella sensación de nerviosismo y excitación que sentía en su interior. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su chaqueta se deslizara por sus hombros lentamente hasta caer al suelo ...

Suspiró …

Y … Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, brillando de repente con un resplandor de desafío en la mirada. Sus atrayentes orbes azulados se clavaron fijamente en los ojos miel de Kirishima, negándose a romper el contacto, como si le estuviera retando … como si se hubiera iniciado un juego en el que perdía aquel que apartase antes la mirada.

En el azul de sus ojos se reflejaba la provocación …

El deseo, el orgullo, el juego …

… la seducción.

Llevó una mano hacía el nudo de su corbata, deshaciéndola lentamente sin apartar la vista, para luego tirarla descuidadamente al suelo. Después, con tortuosa y extrema lentitud, como si desease provocar a su amante, fue desabotonando los botones de su camisa uno por uno …

Muy …

Lenta… mente …

Kirishima lo contemplaba sin perder ni un solo detalle. Su expresión era seria e ilegible … y su mirada penetrante.

Al sentirse observado con tal intensidad, el calor se acumuló en sus mejillas. Sintió como una oleada de excitación abrasadora recorría su cuerpo. Aún así, puso todo su esfuerzo en mantenerse serio y seguir sosteniendo firmemente su mirada contra la de esos bellos ojos ambarinos.

Sin embargo, ante la vergüenza que sentía, no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño y sonrojarse furiosamente. A pesar de eso, siguió con su tarea, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo atractiva que era esa expresión frustrada y avergonzada, pero decidida y desafiante a la vez.

En cambio, esa expresión tan irresistiblemente tsundere no pasó desapercibida para Kirishima …

Mientras, Yokozawa terminaba de desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa, tan solo los de la parte superior.

Así fue revelando poco a poco la suave piel de su pecho, la cual rogaba por ser tocaba y acariciada por las grandes manos de cierto hombre de cabellos castaños. Yokozawa no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia adornará sus labios al notar un brillo de impaciencia en los ojos del "calmado" Kirishima. Eso le dio cierta confianza para seguir adelante.

En vez de quitarse la camisa por completo, acercó sus manos a sus pantalones, desabrochándolo con provocativa lentitud y dejando que se deslizaran hacia el suelo, seguidos al poco tiempo por los bóxers. La camisa blanca era lo único que quedaba, pero era tan larga que conseguía cubrir su intimidad.

No por mucho tiempo …

Kirishima se acercó de un momento a otro hacia él y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba frente a él, besándolo intensamente.

Ambos labios, húmedos y cálidos, chocaban unos contra otros en una pasional danza. Manos que recorrían con ansia cada rincón que encontraban, deslizándose por la suave y tersa piel. Dedos que se aferraban a la espalda de su amante y la marcaban suavemente con las uñas. Manos colándose entre la escasa ropa para poder pasearse por ese agitado pecho desnudo …

Entre besos y caricias fueron acercándose poco a poco a la ducha. La toalla de Kirishima se cayó al suelo durante el camino, pero la camisa de Yokozawa aun seguía en su lugar cuando llegaron a la ducha y el agua les empapó por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban en la ducha ... comiéndose a besos ...

Sin embargo, sus pulmones clamaban por oxigeno y el contacto de sus labios ... de sus lenguas entrelazadas ... no podría durar mucho más ...

El beso fue roto por Kirishima, quien mantuvo su rostro a escasos milímetros del de Yokozawa, disfrutando de la cercanía y sintiendo como sus cálidas respiraciones se entremezclaban la una con la otra. El aire exhalado por la boca del menor le hacía cosquillas en sus labios entreabiertos, ahora más sensibles tras el pasional beso.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Kirishima frotó su nariz muy suavemente contra la de su amante. Un gesto adorable que simplemente tenía el propósito de mostrar su afecto y sus ganas de "jugar" con su pareja.

Sus cuerpos empapados y húmedos también se encontraban muy cerca, al igual que sus rostros, tan solo separados por escasos centímetros el uno del otro. El frescor de las pequeñas gotas de agua fría que se deslizaban por la tibia piel no era capaz de enfriar el calor que sentían sus cuerpos, ni la calidez del intimo ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

- Enjabóname. – susurró Kirishima en tono muy bajo.

En realidad, enjabonarse no era más que una excusa para sentir esos dedos sobre su cuerpo caliente y después tener la oportunidad de recorrer el cuerpo de Yokozawa por completo con sus propias manos.

El de cabellos más oscuros no pudo quejarse esta vez. Tomó el bote de jabón y comenzó su tarea.

_Continuará ..._

* * *

_Comentarios anónimos:_

_Clarita-chan:_ wow gracias por tu amable comentario o/o estoy contenta de haber captado la esencia de la pareja, aunque creo que muchas veces cometo occ cuando se trata de estos dos T.T Lo del trabajo oral es una muy buena idea muajajjajaj Muchas gracias por tu review, me inspiró :D

_yopito1025: ¡_Ok, ok, no me señales tanto que me sacarás un ojo con el dedo! T.T YAY ya cumplí con mi deber (no del todo, pero bueno xDD aun falta el lemón. No tardará ò.ó) *se imagina a Kirishima y Yokozawa bailando* *El ataque de risa le dura una hora* xDDD Eso no tendría precio, quiero verlo! lol

_Yuu_: ¡Oh dios mioo! ¡Tu nombre! ¡YUU! ¿el mismo de Sekaiichi? ¡Nene, ahora eres el único chico con el corazón partido que está solo en la serie! o.o ... ... Ok, vale. Dejó de fangirlear xD Gracias por tu lindo review ^^ Lamento que haya que esperar un poco más por el lemon

_darkwolf1010: _Gracias amore~~ aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Y muy pronto el tercero


End file.
